


Berthier's Battle

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Based on Sailor Moon R anime, Gen, funny ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Berthier searches for Chibiusa before Sailor Moon and her friends appear. The battle doesn't go as planned.





	

I don’t own Sailor Moon characters.

 

A/N - I enjoyed writing Berthier for the first time. I tried to keep her in character as much as possible. The attack scenes were a bit difficult to write.

*I’m looking forward to finding the Rabbit and killing her for Rubeus* Berthier thought. A smile formed on her face as she searched for the Rabbit near Tokyo Tower. She glanced at it. *Tokyo Tower will be your gravestone, Rabbit* she thought.

Berthier removed a compact mirror from the top of her boot. After opening it, she focused on her reflection. The corners of her red mouth almost reached her blue eyes. The braid above the upside down black moon on her forehead stayed in place. *Eternal beauty.* She returned the mirror to her boot. 

Berthier looked ahead. She stopped walking after she thought she saw a blonde pigtail by one building. Curiosity caused her to tilt her head to one side. *Sailor Moon?* A sudden frown appeared. *I remember Sailor Moon protecting the Rabbit from me a few times.* 

Berthier’s smile returned at a snail’s pace. *Perhaps Sailor Moon can perish with the Rabbit.* She continued to smile after Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Guardians stepped out from behind a building. ‘’You’re finding me to defeat me, Sailor Moon?’’ she asked. 

Sailor Moon nodded. ‘’I’ll always protect Chibiusa.’’ She viewed Berthier’s sudden confused expression. ‘’The Rabbit!’’ Sailor Moon saw the return of Berthier’s smile. *I’m glad Chibiusa is resting in my bedroom now. She will be safe from Berthier.*

Sailor Moon and her companions introduced themselves.

‘’You’ll be defeated once and for all!’’ Sailor Jupiter said to Berthier. She raised her arms and crossed them before a lightning rod emerged from her tiara. Lightning formed around it. ‘’Supreme Thunder!’’ Lightning emerged from the lightning rod. She smiled before Berthier dodged her attack. Sailor Jupiter’s jaw dropped as her eyes widened.

‘’I’ll defeat you, Berthier!’’ Sailor Mars said. She ran to Berthier. ‘’Fire…’’ She folded her hands with two fingers stretched out. A fireball formed near the fingers. ‘’Soul!’’ The fireball was released to where Berthier stood. 

Berthier cried out after the fireball knocked her down. Her face contacted the ground for a moment. After wincing, she stood. Worry filled Berthier’s eyes before she removed the compact mirror from her boot again. She opened the mirror another time. She gasped.

There was a speck of dirt on Berthier’s face.

After shaking her head in disbelief, Berthier teleported to Rubeus. Tears formed in her eyes. *I’m disfigured now! My flawless face! Sailor Mars was correct. She did defeat me.*

 

The End


End file.
